


Spralmer Drabbles

by averywrites



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, albert is the token cis here, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averywrites/pseuds/averywrites
Summary: A collection of fluffy Spralmer oneshots to brighten up your day!





	1. Kittens and first meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whathashappenedhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathashappenedhere/gifts).



> cindy is mentioned here, shes elmer's Very Bad No Good Ex

As soon as Albert received the text ‘I saw Cindy.’ he knew there would be cheering up to do. He drove to his boyfriend, Elmer’s, house as quickly as possible without speeding too much. He walked up to the door and knocked, hugging Elmer as soon as he opened the door.

 

“You didn’t have to come all the way over here,” Elmer sniffled, wiping tears off his face.

 

“Of course I did. I couldn’t just let you be alone when you’re sad,” Albert stated as if it were obvious. Elmer smiled and got on his tiptoes to kiss Albert.

 

“Come on, I know somewhere we can go to cheer you up,” Albert said, grabbing Elmer’s hand.

 

“Should I get dressed?” Elmer asked, glancing at his too large hoodie he stole from Albert and sweatpants.

 

“Nah you’re fine. You look cute anyways,” Albert replied. Elmer blushed and followed Albert to his car.

 

“Do I get to know where we’re going?” Elmer asked.

 

“Nope!” Albert said. They drove for some time, Elmer attempting to piece together what their destination was by looking out the window. After a few minutes they arrived at their destination.

 

“An animal shelter?” Elmer asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah, you like cats right?” Albert asked, worried he’d done something wrong.

 

“Yeah I didn’t think you remembered that,” Elmer grinned.

 

“Of course I do. I remember everything you tell me,” Albert said, kissing Elmer again before getting out of the car. They walked in the shelter holding hands and saw a bored teenager sitting behind the counter. Said bored teenager sat up straighter upon seeing the two cute boys who just walked into the shelter.

 

“Can I help you?” the boy asked. 

 

“Can we look at the cats?” Albert asked.

 

“Sure, follow me,” the boy, Spot, Albert realized upon looking at his name tag, lead them to the cats. Elmer immediately brightened upon seeing all the adorable cats.

 

“Can I hold one?” Elmer asked excitedly.

 

“Sure. Which one would you like?” Spot asked, taking note of how adorable the boy was when he was excited. Elmer walked around the room, inspecting each cat until he landed on a ginger cat named Ron.

 

“Him,” Elmer said. Spot unlocked the cat’s cage and handed the cat to Elmer.

 

“He’s got red hair like you, Al,” Elmer grinned cradling the cat like it was his son.

 

“He does,” Albert chuckled at his boyfriend. Spot watched them from afar, smiling to himself. 

 

“Are you looking to adopt?” Spot asked.

 

“We’re not eighteen, yet,” Albert told him. Spot, internally, was glad they were both close to his age. 

 

“Well, when you do turn eighteen, you should come here. There’s always plenty of cats for you to adopt,” Spot said, handing Albert a card for the shelter.

 

“Thanks,” Albert said, without looking at the card. 

 

“I think I’m ready to go now,” Elmer said, reluctantly giving Ron back to Spot. 

 

“If you ever need more time with the cats, you can always come back here,” Spot told him, giving Elmer a card for the shelter.

 

“I think I will,” Elmer grinned. Spot watched as Elmer and Albert left and eagerly anticipated their return. Albert and Elmer on the other hand, both looked at their cards simultaneously in the car.

 

“Did he write his number on your card too?” Albert asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Elmer replied.

 

“Huh. He was pretty cute,” Albert stated. Both were out as polyamorous to each other.

 

“He was. We should put that number to use,” Elmer replied. 

 

“We should,” Albert said as he started driving. “Yours or mine?” 

 

“Is yours okay? I don’t wanna be bothered by all my siblings,” Elmer asked.

 

“I wouldn’t offer mine if it wasn’t okay,” Albert said. They drove to Albert’s and cuddled while watching Disney movies together until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 


	2. Halloween Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmer really likes fall and Spot really likes Elmer

Spot should’ve been used to Elmer’s antics by now. They’d been together for eight months. And yet, here he was completely astonished at Elmer’s childlike excitement, which he had to admit was pretty cute. 

 

“Spot! Spot Spot Spot Spot Spot!” Elmer exclaimed, practically bouncing as he walked in the door. Elmer had just returned from the store and refused to show Spot what he had bought. 

 

“Elmer!” Spot replied.

 

“Do you know what time it is?”

 

“Hammer time? Peanut butter jelly?” Spot joked.

 

“No! It’s Halloween!” Elmer shouted grinning. He grabbed Spot’s hand and practically dragged him to the kitchen where dozens of bags lay.

 

“First, it’s August. Second, what’s all this?” Spot asked, curious and afraid.

 

“This is all of our fall necessities!” Elmer told him as he walked to the first bag.

 

“ _ All  _ of this? What could we possibly need for fall that we don’t already have?” Spot asked incredulously.

 

“Well obviously we need to cuddle and we can’t do that with just any blanket so I got us this big one that’s knitted! And the red reminded me of you,” Elmer said, blushing slightly when he said the last part. Spot grinned watching his adorable boyfriend ramble about their “fall necessities”.

 

“And then of course we need candles so I bought ten because they were buy one get one free!” Elmer exclaimed grinning at his smart saving skills. 

 

“We live in an apartment. Why are ten candles necessary?”

 

“You’re doubting my candle usage ability.”

 

“Wow sorry candle king didn’t mean to offend,” Spot joked, grinning, causing Elmer to giggle.

 

“Okay okay next is the food, which is mostly for you to make and me to eat. These three bags are full of stuff you can go through them and sort them later,” Elmer said.

 

“Gee thanks,” Spot retorted.

 

“You’re welcome! Okay next is the Halloween decorations, that takes up these six bags here. There’s a lot of cobweb, but don’t worry I’ve mastered the art of cleaning it up,” Elmer said, gesturing to the bags as he talked about them. “There’s also three light up pumpkins, two light up ghosts, and two light up bats to put around the apartment. And I found these adorable string pumpkin lights! They’re like Christmas lights but Halloween! I think I got enough for most of the apartment!” 

 

“That’s a lot of decorations. When do you plan on putting these up?” Spot asked.

 

“As soon as possible,” Elmer replied, looking at Spot as if it were obvious.

 

“Oh of course,” he replied, nodding along.

 

“And, finally, I got us matching sweaters!” Elmer exclaimed, pulling out two dark red sweaters from the last bag.

 

“So we’re  _ that  _ couple now?” Spot asked, though he had to admit he did like the sweater.

 

“Spot. We’ve always been that couple,” Elmer replied. Spot sighed, knowing he was right.

 

“Alright well I guess we better get decorating then,” Spot said walking over to the bags. Elmer's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

 

“Really?!” he shouted, grinning.

 

“Yeah. Now come on, we’ve got a lot to do.”

 

Spot and Elmer spent the whole day decorating their apartment for Halloween like the dorks they are. They finally sat down at the end of the day with pumpkin treats, matching sweaters, and a cozy blanket.

 

“Hey Elmer?” Spot asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.” It was the first time Spot had said these words. Elmer’s eyes widened and he grinned.

 

“I love you, too” Elmer said as he leaned in to kiss Spot. They spent the night cuddling and making out until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 1000000 prompts but pls give me More

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts for any combination of Spot, Race, Albert, and Elmer and I'll do my best to make it happen!


End file.
